


In A Word

by Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 02:04:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21028472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force/pseuds/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force
Summary: Words have never meant much to Yang. Promises and lies tended to blend together eventually. But perhaps a certain cat faunus can change that for her.





	In A Word

**Author's Note:**

> Now that we know what Blake’s word for herself is, how about we see what Yang sees her as?

_“Hey, Blake?”_

_“Yeah?”_

_“You’re awake?”_

_“Yeah.”_

Yang rolled over in the double bed that the two had been forced to share. With Ruby and Weiss buddying up when it came to room sharing, that left her with Blake. Not that she minded but when they had discovered it only had one bed… well, things were a little awkward. Both girls had tried to stubbornly take the floor until their fatigue won out and they begrudgingly climbed into opposite sides of the bed and faced opposite directions.

Blake turned so that they were now face to face, with little space between them. The two women stayed silent for a moment.

_“I don’t know what I would have done if I had lost you, Blake.”_

_“You’re not going to have to find out.”_

_“I better not. I don’t know if I’m strong enough to survive losing you again.” _Yang let out a slow, shuddering breath. She hated crying in front of people. And Blake needed her to be strong for her. She couldn’t break down now.

_“Hmm.” _A low hum met her ears.

_“…what is it?”_

_“Nothing. Just… you do realise your word is strength, right?” _Yang blinked in confusion. Her word? What was that supposed to mean?

_“Okay, I’m going to need you to pretend that I’m a dumb blond who has no idea what words mean.” _Blake rolled her eyes fondly before shifter closer so that she could rest her forehead against Yang’s, curling her hands against Yang’s collar bone. Yang’s eyes widened and her right hand hovered over Blake’s waist, unsure if she could curl her arm over Blake. Said faunus had other ideas though, grabbing and gently guiding Yang’s arm over her waist and pressing closer to Yang. Cuddling. She and Blake were cuddling. Okay. This was fine. Yes, she was mildly panicking at the fact that Blake Bella-freaking-donna was initiating cuddles but okay.

_“I have this thing where I tend to associate people with words. You all have one. Ruby is purity and Weiss is defiance.” _That made Yang let out an amused snort.

_“Aw, our lil Ice Queen is a rebel even in our favourite delinquent’s eyes.” _Blake arched an elegant brow.

_“Oh spare me the sass, Belladonna. You got detention more any of us. Including Nora!”_

_“They started it.”_

_“Teachers, Blake. They were teachers! This is just a theory but maybe giving them attitude wasn’t such a good idea?”_

_“They had no idea what they were talking about. Why anyone thought letting humans speak on behalf of the faunus…” _Blake trailed off grumpily.

As Blake continued to grouch quietly to herself, Yang had to pause for a minute to absorb how easy it was to fall back into their old banter. The jabs that were thrown and the playful teases that were teased. It shouldn’t be this easy. Should it?

_“So, does anyone else have a word?” _Yang asked softly, interrupting her own spiral.

_“Sun is earnest.” _It was a pretty good fit. Not to mention that Yang was grateful that Sun had been there for Blake. Even if his methods were questionable at times.

_“And I’m strength?” _Yang questioned quietly.

_“Yes. You are. But words change, Yang. And I think that you’ve become home.” _Blake whispered.

_“Oh” _It was the quietest “oh” that Yang had ever uttered. Her heart had ceased to be a solid mass, now only a puddle of sentiment and gold. And yet, her heart still somehow felt too big for her chest. She covered it up by burying her face in Blake shoulder, tightening her hold and refusing to let go. Blake merely returned the favour, nuzzling into the crook of Yang’s neck.

_“What about you? Have you thought about your word?”_ Yang mumbled, sounding slightly muffled from her place in Blake’s shoulder. It was quite a nice place. Safe and warm. Maybe she should just live here now.

_“…yes.” _Blake drew out the answer. _“But you won’t like it.” _Yang squeezes her eyes shut, bracing for impact. “Tell me anyway.” There was silence for a long moment. Until…

_“...Toxic. My word is toxic.” _Blake choked out. Yang pulled away from her partner as though she had been burned and quickly, gently reached for Blake’s face and made her look at her.

_“That’s a load of bullshit.” _She murmured softly. _“Baby, you couldn’t be further from it. You’re strong and kind and probably the bravest and most compassionate person that I know.”_ Her voice cracked. She had always known that Blake carried scars. But seeing how badly that monster had cracked her soul hurt far more than the brawler was prepared for.

_“It’s hard to summarise Blake Belladonna into just one word but if I had to? It’d be trust. I can trust you to be there. I can trust you to care. And I can trust your words. You’re the epitome of trust to me, Blake.” _

Blake’s eyes had misted over and she promptly buried her face into Yang’s neck. Yang wrapped her arms around her partner, quiet reassurances falling from her lips as both girls allowed tears to fall onto the other’s shoulder.

In the darkness that surrounded them, a light started to grow from within their hearts. A thing so hopeful and strong that not even Adam Taurus, try as he had, could snuff it out. He failed to make a martyr and a victim. The souls he tried to break came together and he was doomed to fall.

The soul truly was indomitable. But when two souls where as entwined as theirs? Well, not even the Gods themselves could not predict what such a bond could accomplish.


End file.
